Angela (Family Guy)
Angela was the head of the Shipping Department of the Pawtucket Brewery and the supervisor of Peter Griffin, Opie (later dismissed) and Stella. She is voiced by the late Carrie Fisher. She likes Opie far better than Peter and treats Peter very coldly. She apparently likes Soundwave as well, as seen in the episode "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" where he is promoted to Opie's old position. Having "asked around the office" and found out she liked animals, Peter tries in vain to suck up to her by organizing a cock fight in her house. This however backfires as the two birds have killed each other in a bloody carnage destroying Angela's living room and further infuriating Angela. In the episode "Peter-assment", after Peter refused to have sex with her, she tried to kill herself by turning on her car in her garage and sitting in the car. After Peter rescued her, it was revealed that she hasn't dated anyone in 10 years. Feeling bad for her, Peter disguised himself as a stereotypical 1920s New York billionaire, and had sex with her. But, it is revealed that Angela knew all along that it was Peter even though he was really using Mort Goldman. It is also revealed that Angela has aggressive gingivitis. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", Angela is the ring girl at Lois' fight with Deirdre Jackson. The crowd start showing displeasure, and start to boo, as her fat is rolling over the sides of the bikini she is wearing. She yells at the audience to 'shut up', because, according to her, 'this took a lot of courage'. Angela has sex with Chip, Peter's vestigial twin in "Vestigial Peter". Peter glumly notes that he can taste what Chip eats. Angela promotes Peter to forklift driver in the episode "Peter Problems", but fires him when he gets drunk attempting to chug an entire vat of beer and wrecks a meeting. Quagmire tries to convince her to give Peter his job back and she relents when Peter presents her with coupons for a rehire and a hug. She appears dressed as Opie in the episode "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. Due to Fisher's death, Angela was eventually killed off in "Pawtucket Pete" where she died by swimming too soon after eating according to Peter's eulogy. Other Appearances In It's A Trap!, Angela portrayed Mon Mothma. Angela's voice actress, Carrie Fisher, portrayed Princess Leia in the film which the special parodies, as well as the two films that precede it, making her the second to play two Star Wars characters on Family Guy. Gallery family-guy-88.jpg|Angela's Heroic Grin Opie e angela.jpg|Angela & Opie FGuy_Peterassment_0293F.jpg FGuy_Peterassment_0042F.jpg|Angela touches Peter Mommothma.png|Angela as Mon Mothma 9acx06_015_0205F.jpg|Angela, Stella & Peter 11541915_660802340688336_8865142236460969171_n.jpg|Angela & Stella 1112_sc025A.jpg|Angela & Peter 10556529_517470445021527_821781104149744912_n.jpg|Angela in the Family Guy's opening 11059376_660802134021690_283531161514392117_n.jpg|Angela at the Brian Griffin's funeral 10646805_551298998305338_4205224317406866011_n.jpg|Angela in "The Simpsons Guy" 11401149_647555938679643_4040634468188638800_n.jpg|Angela in "Roasted Guy" Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 6.56.00 AM.png|Angela getting beat up by Peter Griffin 11694753 659124417522795 8112590376160228845 n.jpg Eacx05 032aa 04a 0147 hires2.jpg AngelaEulogy.png Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Female Category:Deceased